broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rakust Dosîm
'Creation' When the new inhabitants of Vallecrosia started to slowly rebuild the town, a lone Dwarf considered the fact that a more defensible-location might be needed, in this harsh world. Some agreed, although the scale of this project took most of the townsfolk by surprise. However, the Fortress of Rakust Dosîm would come to have a slightly more cynical purpose. 'Location' Previously Rakust Dosîm was situated over the river north of Vallecrosia and accessible by a single bridge. It was set into a large mountain that loomed over the town. In the new world, the Fortress lies within a gigantic chasm that stretches onward for as far as anyone can tell. 'Appearance' The Fortress was originally a gigantic cavern, which soon had various tiers built into it. These tiers would travel around the edge of the cave system, making the Fortress' size immense, but often very confusing to navigate. Due to an almost misguided 'holy' mission, the pillars that held up the various tiers of the Fortress were made of carved bones; taken from the slain and consecrated. Water poured in from the top of the Fortress, from a small above-ground lake, which winded down numerous passages until it came to pool at the bottom of the main chamber. 'Leadership' Rakust Dosîm was built, maintained and ruled by Drakk Blackhand, who was named head architect for his endeavors. His presence on the Vallecrosian council and his allegiance to the town, meant that Rakust Dosîm was directly allied to the town; being constructed as a self-sustaining final defense. After the Fortress was used by Beor Fellhammer to gather his Dwarves, Overseers were elected to govern the large numbers now present in the Fortress. When Lotar Duergar was appointed, he made it one of his first actions to form a 'Chamber'; selected Dwarves to look after certain things within the Fortress and to advice when asked. The seats in the Chamber consist of; Spiritual Advisor, Communal Advisor (now defunct), Chief Engineer, Head Archivist and Hammerer (previously Military Advisor). Known Leaders Of Rakust Dosîm * Drakk Blackhand - architect of Rakust Dosîm. * Glaenir Skysdottir - Overseer during the second awakening. * Lotar Duergar - former craftsdwarf of Vallecrosia, first Overseer of the Third Awakening. Overseers past this point are all from the Third Awakening. * Kindello Lonoti - second Overseer, killed when he was discovered to be a vampire. * Nisria Hammerfist - third Overseer, elected from deputy after Kindello's death. * Siegfried Obsidianbeard - the first King of Rakust Dosîm. * Digory - child of Siegfried Obsidianbeard. * Shalak Irontower - self-proclaimed Lord of All. * Lokear Highblade - Overseer during the war effort against Shalak Irontower. 'History' * Granite 5116 - the Fortress''' excavations' begin. * '???' - the world ends. * '???' - 'Beor Fellhammer, having ascended, '''gathers Dwarves to himself. * ??? - the Second Awakening of Dwarves ends in a climactic battle. * Galena 277 - the third awakening; that of the players. * 20 Galena 277 - Karthag the Magnificent; a Forgotten Beast, is slain outside the gates. * 20 Galena 277 - Undvig Grayfist, The Blessed Curator, awakes during excavation of the Archives. * 16 Limestone 277 - A void chasm opens in front of the Fortress, * Hematite 278 - Lotar Duergar is elected as Overseer. * 17 Slate 279 - A planned cloning of a Dwarf leads to an infestation of protein-based enemies. * ??? 279 - butchered animals and a dead Dwarf is found, leading to a suspected vampire problem. * Sandstone 279 - Kindello Lonoti is elected as Overseer. * 5 Timber 279 - Kindello Lonoti is discovered to be an elder vampire, previously living in a large mansion in the caverns. * 5 Timber 279 - Nisria Hammerfist is appointed Overseer. * 23 Moonstone 279 - a Fire Spirit attacks the Fortress, causing much damage. Repelled by the efforts of the Dwarves with aid from the magic of Tabbetha Bronzeleaf and the strange summoning of a shadow of the Void. * 8 Slate 279 - Ucat Shomad Omer Tom, a sentient slime, emerges from the brewery. * ??? 280 - the Golem Unit R3P41R sacrifices many valuable objects to Beor in an effort to contact Volstrikk for orders. The present Elves and Dwarves are informed of R3P41R's once betrayal, and that an artifact known as the Fellhammer exists somewhere in the great magma ocean. * 11 Galena 280 - the [[Kobolds|'Kobold']] Teeni has their birthday party, attracting many guests. They will not arrive. * 12 Galena 280 - Goblins launch an attack on the fortress in search of a key to the barrier around the [[World Spine|'World Spine']]. * ??? 280- Azarth Mechasmith is returned from the Void by Beor to be his Emissary. * 21 Moonstone 280 - Siegfried Obsidianbeard declares the Chamber of Equality defunct and invites any who disagree to face him in an honor duel. * 25 Moonstone 280 - Siegfried Obsidianbeard and Nisria Hammerfist duel for control of the fortress. Obsidianbeard loses. * 1 Felsite 281 - Siegfried Obsidianbeard returns from the grave through a ritual conducted at Kingsgrave Keep. * 2 Felsite 281 - Goblins once more attack the Fortress in search of the Key with the aid of a traitorous Kobold. * 23 Hematite 281 - The Void Avatar attacks, killing the Water Spirit in the process. * 10 Slate 281 - Siegfried Obsidianbeard and Nisria Hammerfist compromise on the rule of the fortress. * 5 Sandstone 281 - the '132 Thief' is discovered, revealed to be an Elven Resident of the Fortress; Clovar. * 11 Timber 281 - Nisria tenders her resignation as Overseer. Gorog Ullek steps down as Overseer Regent. Nisria leaves Rakust Dosîm. Thilo Foraemir and Dwozz break into Chuck Silverpeak's home in order to access the lab. Dwozz is exiled. Thilo's fate is undetermined. * 23 Moonstone 281 - delegations from Liba Riveni and Rakust Dosîm meet in [[Petrichor|'Petrichor']] to discuss land. Siegfried Obsidianbeard attacks Liba Riveni's delegation and nearly kills the Forest Warden. Siegfried Obsidianbeard falls in battle. * 7 Granite 282 - Shalak Irontower returns, prompting the Dwarves to flee Rakust Dosîm. * 14 Galena 282 - the Dwarves host a ritual to contact the dead, to ascertain the location of the Fellhammer. * 16 Galena 282 - Shalak Irontower is assassinated. * Sandstone 282 - the Fortress is abandoned due to the coverage of the void. * 28 Opal 282 - the Dwarves discover Volstrikk's Final Creation. 'Notable Groups' * The Coinpurse Guild - a guild of trade consisting of both Elven and Dwarven members. Has played a pivotal role in fortress activities and has seen a fair share of oddities enter its doors. * Dunban Trading Company - a trading establishment that has hosted a small number of Dwarves and Elves. 'Notable Landmarks' * Rift Of Rezeph - a large chasm in which the crypt was built and where the body of Rezeph was found. * The Banner Hall - a chamber dedicated to preserving the banners of the inhabitants of Espérer. Later turned into the fort's Chapel, sometime before the Third Awakening of Galena 277. * Volstrikk's Laboratory - a cutting-edge, custom built Golem foundry. * The Temple Of Beor - the primary site of worship for Beor. * The Archives - a library containing every book that the scholars can get their hands on. Notable Occupants * Hurgen Rockhead - dedicated digger. * Hjort Ironbeard - gem carver. * Marnus Volstrikk, Golemancer. * Tabbetha Bronzeleaf - Head Botanist and Greenery Caretaker. * Feb Gillspittle - smith and chosen of the flame spirit. * Emär Tilatûthir - doctor and Hammerer. * Azarth Mechasmith - Chief Engineer under Overseer Hammerfist; later Beor's Emissary. * Volgrim Goldentome - Head Archivist. * Dhumraet Glasswarper - Belltoller and Alchemist. * Esme Alderfist - Void Champion. * Gorog Ullek - Majordomo, Overseer-Regent, and Ore Finder. * Scruffy Jani'Tore - Hammerer. * Shrine Maiden - Keeper of the Chapel of Beor. * R3P41R - Golem inhabitant of Volstrikk's Laboratory. Gallery Of Rakust Dosîm RakustDosim.png|''The view of the Fortress from the bottom tier.'' RakustLibrary.png|''The library of the Fortress.'' 2017-05-08_16.48.42.png|''The entrance bridge, on the other side of Rakust's gate.'' Category:BW World 1 Category:BW World 3 Category:Locations